


reeling

by beomsoo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomsoo/pseuds/beomsoo
Summary: yeonjun was always up for a challenge.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 60
Collections: TXT BONKFEST





	reeling

beomgyu would be the first to say that this was kind of ridiculous. 

looking at himself in the mirror, he felt his entire body flush with almost… humiliation. 

because he couldn't help but feel...  _ pretty.  _

after a few months of quarantine well into the summer, beomgyu had caved and ordered the…  _ items _ that he had been eyeing for months. there wasn't much to do besides go to practice and play video games in the dorms with the other members.

so, there he was-- a pretty, frilly sweater that reached his thighs, only barely covering the lacy pink panties he wore underneath. pink was only so fitting because yeonjun always said the color complemented him so well. 

oh, but  _ how _ could he forget the stockings he had completed the look with? the sheer and white material only made him look more soft and pretty. 

and he thinks that's why he feels so embarrassed. he  _ likes _ this, he loves it even, and he thinks he'd just about die if yeonjun didn't like it and just made fun of him instead.

even if they'd been dating (officially) for almost a year now, yeonjun had never been anything but brutally honest. that was one of the things he loved most about his boyfriend, but it wouldn't be the first time beomgyu was anxious about sharing one of his kinks or sexual fantasies. 

the first time he had slipped…

_ 'daddy…!' _

yeonjun had stopped dead in his tracks from eating out beomgyu wholeheartedly, and slowly peeked up at the humiliated and flustered boy who was gaping like a fish-- obviously wishing he could shove that stupid word back in his mouth. 

yeonjun had only smirked and licked a fat stripe over beomgyu's hole, making the younger cry out in surprise and throw his head back against the pillow… 

beomgyu shook his head to pull himself out of his thoughts. he needed to be  _ focused _ . 

so, when he heard the front door open-- to which it could only be yeonjun since the other three had  _ agreed _ to spend the day practicing at the company building (they all knew they didn't need to hear  _ another  _ round of beomgyu and yeonjun's antics…)-- he quickly ran over to the bed and sat with his legs spread open, skirt covering his princess parts, and his hands settled against the bed, behind him. 

  
  
  
  


yeonjun had only just finished practicing a new dance he had been wanting to learn when beomgyu nearly  _ begged _ him to come back. saying something about… a new game? whatever that meant. yeonjun was pretty sure they had  _ just _ bought the latest animal crossing. 

sighing, the eldest dropped his bag on the couch, thinking he'd come back to it soon (boy, was he wrong), and grabbed an apple on his way to their bedroom. 

he thinks he heard some scurrying from behind the door, to which he quirked an eyebrow and took a bite of his apple as he opened it. 

"beom--"

when yeonjun saw what was in front of him, he set his apple on the dresser. 

chewing, he raked his eyes from those perfectly frilly-covered legs, all the way up to beomgyu's perfectly styled messy bed hair. 

"what's this?" he snorts, but he can't say he's not turned on. 

there were only a few times in the past that beomgyu had been able to surprise him… just the thought of whatever this was made him shiver a little bit with arousal. 

beomgyu rolls his eyes, just as playfully arrogant as usual. 

"um… a skirt? your boyfriend? your boyfriend in a skirt…? not that weird at all…" beomgyu is trying to be nonchalant about it, but yeonjun can  _ tell _ how embarrassed but turned on the younger is already. it's written all over his face. 

"oh really?" the elder smirks, sauntering over to where beomgyu was sitting, perked on the edge of the bed. 

just as he was about to push beomgyu back and have his way with him, the boy was pushing his hands away and glaring up at him. 

"y-you… you always take the lead! i was just thinking… we could do something different today…"

"on top of this?" yeonjun quirks a brow. "usually one surprise a  _ month _ is enough for you."

"w-well… i… i've been thinking about this for a long time… i've wanted it and… the thought gets me excited…" beomgyu's voice is so quiet and soft, just like he gets every time yeonjun makes him flustered, needy, or anything in between.

and how could yeonjun say no to that?

"ok…" he verbally agrees. "what did you have in mind?" 

beomgyu gives his boyfriend a sheepish smile before standing up. 

"first… lay back on the bed…" he purrs, going to rummage in his dresser for some… materials. 

yeonjun quirks a brow but does as he's told, getting himself comfortable against the bed before resting his head back against his folded hands cockily. 

when beomgyu does return, he has something behind his back, and finds it convenient that the older's hands are already by the headboard. 

"so… tell me if i  _ really _ should stop, but…" he didn't really want to stop. not with the way he quickly cuffed yeonjun's hands together to the bed, and with the shocked look in the other's eyes, it was obvious he hadn't been expecting  _ this _ . 

but it only took him a few moments to calm down before slumping back against the bed. 

"this is your idea of a game?" he smirks amusedly. "what exactly are you gonna do now that  _ daddy's _ all helpless?"

beomgyu blinks quickly, biting his lip before answering. "well, this game has  _ daddy _ completely helpless…" he smirks right back. "i'll suck you off and touch myself as much as i want… while you watch. and maybe if you behave, i'll uncuff you!" he shrugs with a giggle, always wanting to have a chance to have  _ some  _ control in bed, but mainly because he wanted to get yeonjun so worked up that he himself would be fucked so hard he wouldn't be able to walk right the next day. 

yeonjun merely watched beomgyu with an amused twinkle in his eye… he would let his boyfriend have his fun, but he had a feeling they both already knew that the younger would need to be dominated and fucked properly by the end of this. 

with a little gulp, beomgyu shimmied down between yeonjun's legs when the older had started to run his eyes down his body, as if already undressing him. 

it was enough to already get him hot and bothered, and he knew he needed a way to distract himself before he completely lost  _ all _ control, even if yeonjun was still cuffed to the bed. 

as beomgyu gently and  _ slowly _ pulled down the other's jeans and briefs down his legs, yeonjun watched him with a quirked brow. he was never known to have very much patience. 

"well? you better show me what you can do, princess. you didn't think i was going to beg you, did you?" yeonjun snickered, to which beomgyu only scoffed and leaned in once he did have the man's cock out. 

and when he had the balls to fucking  _ teeth _ at the head of yeonjun's half hard dick, the elder hissed and bucked his hips against the bed. 

"fucking whore…" he chastised, but only shortly before he was throwing his head back and groaning as beomgyu suddenly took him all in. 

just feeling beomgyu's throat around his cock was enough to have him almost violently fucking himself into that warm and inviting space. 

beomgyu didn't seem to mind. he was actually thoroughly enjoying this. he would never grow tired of being used like this, even if  _ he _ was the one that was supposed to be taking control and taking initiative… it was almost embarrassing how weak and needy he could so easily become for yeonjun. there was absolutely nobody else who had this effect on him. 

when the younger absolutely did need a few gulps of air into his lungs, he gasped as he pulled off and looked up at yeonjun with starry eyes as he panted. 

"aww… what's wrong? baby boy already lost?" 

beomgyu immediately furrows his brow with a shake of his head.  _ of course _ he hadn't lost. he wouldn't-- he  _ couldn't _ \-- give in so easily. 

sitting up, he moved up yeonjun's body, not even giving any explanation before he was moving his panties aside and holding his skirt up-- ass inches above yeonjun's face. 

"m gonna sit on your face, daddy…" he whimpers. 

"oh yeah princess? my mouth was getting kind of bored... "

rolling his eyes, beomgyu bit his lip as he unabashedly leaned down for yeonjun to start licking from his balls to his cunt, but also leaving enough room so yeonjun could still breathe somewhat comfortably. 

and god… after only what must have been five minutes, beomgyu doesn't think yeonjun will ever relinquish any power-- even in handcuffs-- because he still has beomgyu whining and mewling in desperate need above him, grinding against his plump lips and long tongue. every lax run over his hole followed by the sharp trace after only made him want to uncuff him already and let himself completely be ruined. 

so, when beomgyu jerked himself up and away, letting out long and shaky breaths as he moved down to collapse against yeonjun's chest, he wasn't thinking very well through the haze he was in when yeonjun started to purr. 

"take these off, baby… you must be so tired… why don't you let daddy do the work, hm…?"

after a long few seconds, beomgyu swallowed and looked up from yeonjun's chest with big doe eyes that were also filled with… a visceral need to  _ obey.  _

"hm?" yeonjun nudged him again, quirking a brow in encouragement. 

"o-ok…" beomgyu smiled softly, taking the key from the bedside table and weakly doing as he was told. 

and if it didn't give him the biggest whiplash once yeonjun grabbed him and flipped them over, he didn't know what would. 

"now isn't that better?" yeonjun growled, a complete 180. "teasing daddy must have been so much fun, huh? took his cock down your throat while he couldn't grab your hair and fuck your useless hole as hard as you deserve… or when you sat on his face and rode his tongue like a little fucking whore…"

beomgyu's entire body tensed up with anticipation as his front was pressed against the bed, yeonjun digging into him from behind. 

when a fist suddenly tangled in his hair and yanked his head back roughly, beomgyu let out a long wail. 

"answer me when i'm fucking talking to you, slut. can you understand a simple yes or no question?" 

"yes…" beomgyu sobbed. of course he loved everything about having that kind of control-- of holding yeonjun back. because then  _ this _ happened. 

the roughness and the brutality only made him want this so much more. he wanted--no,  _ needed _ \-- to get fucked so hard yeonjun would be spending all day tomorrow trying to make it up for him since he wouldn't be able to walk. 

"yeah… that's what i thought…" yeonjun scoffed, turning beomgyu's head slightly only to spit in his face. 

beomgyu's face twists in arousal, a whimper escaping. 

and yeonjun used him just like that-- working fingers inside him rather easier than usual, before fucking the younger with his cock, pulling back his hair and whispering sweet degradments that made beomgyu squeeze tighter around him and wail at the top of his lungs. 

yeonjun was always so good to him-- in every possible way. 

"fuck…" beomgyu gasps, nearly wheezing as yeonjun pulls out after they both came and collapsed on the bed. "thank you daddy…" he giggles, squeezing the older's forearm softly. 

yeonjun smiles back at him as they get comfortable and kick the blankets to the side -- it was way too hot and sweaty for that. 

"was everything ok?" he purrs, moving the boy's bangs away from his eyes. 

"s-so… so good, junnie…" beomgyu smiles back ditzily. it was  _ all _ so perfect. 

" _ i love you _ ."

yeonjun smiles so fondly down at his boyfriend 

"i love you too, baby."


End file.
